


Dean's weekend off

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pie, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: This story slots inbetween Episode 10 'Road Trip' and episode 11 'First Born' of season 9 of Supernatural.Dean has left his brother Sam and Cas after expelling Gadreel from Sam's body and is now determined to get very drunk and drown his sorrows before he begins his search for the angel to get revenge for Kevin.At a bar he meets a sweet barmaid determined to cheer him up and give him a weekend he wont forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. I started writing it back during season 9/10 of the show and then got total writers block so it has taken me till now to finish it. Ive also expanded on the original idea since so there will be more to come. It seems at some point myself and supernatural's writers (season 12) had the same idea but we are both going off in different directions with it lol  
> Anyway Ill shut up talking now. Let me know what you think. I hope you guys like it x

After leaving his brother and Cas, Dean found the nearest bar and decided he wasn’t leaving until he couldn’t see straight.  
It was a nice looking place as bars go. It had a good crowd, decent music, a pool table and some eye candy behind the bar.  
Dean found himself a stool at the bar and waited to order a beer and a shot from the barmaid. She was busy signing for a delivery and even from the other side of the bar he could see she had a lovely smile.  
Eventually she came over and as he went to order his drinks the delivery driver nearly knocked him clean off his stool with her crate trolly.  
Dean managed to land on his feet.   
"Oh my god are you OK? Im so so sorry".   
"Its fine dont worry about it. I have the reflexes of a cat" dean laughed.  
"As long as youre ok?" She replied touching his arm and looking concerned.  
"Yeah Im fine"  
The delivery woman knodded, let go of his arm and left quickly looking sheepish and Dean turned his attention back to the barmaid.   
"I think that calls for a stiff drink" he smiled.  
"Well its on the house to say sorry" she replied.  
"Awesome! Well I'll have a beer and a shot of whiskey please"  
She laughed and said “starting the night off slowly then”.

Dean noticed she had an English accent which threw him off guard for a second as she placed his beer on the bar.

“You’re right make that shot a double” Dean grinned.  
The barmaid shook her head and walked off laughing to get the whiskey bottle.  
Dean sat deep in thought as he drank. All he could see was Kevin lying there with his eyes burnt out. He could still smell the burnt flesh and it made his stomach turn. Kevin didn’t deserve to die. The poor kid had his whole life ahead of him till he became a prophet. And now what? He was just a pile of ash. Dean felt the rage rise up in him for Gadreel. That angel was going to feel Deans blade real soon, even if it was the last thing he did!  
He ordered another beer and shot to try and push that rage back down.

As he went to order his 4th beer the barmaid leaned over and said  
“This ones on the house too. You look to me like someone whos had a bad day”. 

You had been watching him since he came in when you were signing for the delivery. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. But he also looked so sad. His emerald green eyes tried to smile everytime he ordered a drink but you could tell they were hiding some serious heartbreak. It stirred something in you and you just wanted to reach out and give him a big hug. You also wanted to see what he looked like naked but shook that thought off and tried to think about what you were going to do on your weekend off from the bar instead.

“Lady you have no idea” he replied looking straight into your eyes. “I think a bad year would be more accurate”.  
“In that case this shot is on the house too then” you smiled as you placed it down on the bar. 

“My name is Y/N by the way”

As you walked away Dean leaned over slightly and checked out your butt. The more he looked at you the hotter he realised you were and how it was a shame to hide such a fabulous figure behind that bar.   
You had long dark blonde hair, a cute smile and some amazing curves. 

As the night wore on the bar started to get quieter and Dean now on his way to being very drunk found himself alone at the bar with the English barmaid.  
You had been thinking about him all night. You still wanted to rescue him like a stray puppy. You also still wanted to see him naked. You tried to imagine what his firm body felt like, running your hands through his short brown hair. For a second you wondered if it would be unprofessional to take him home with you? But you knew you weren't that kind of girl. One night stands were not your thing no matter how lonely you got sometimes. You realised you had been alone for nearly 4 years now! “Damn you really need to get laid Y/N” you whispered under your breath. Then you gave a little chuckle to yourself and went back to watching this beautiful sad man sat at the bar.  
You decided to talk to him and see if you could find out why he was so low.

“So are you going to tell me what’s happened? Or do I have to get you really drunk first?” you giggled. He liked the way you giggled.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start” He sat and thought for a second.

“OK lets just say me and my brother had a falling out. We work together and sometimes its hard work. I also lost a good friend and if I hadn’t screwed up he might still be alive”  
“Wow! Ok I can see why you’d wanna get drunk. You look exhausted though. When was the last time you slept properly?”  
“I have no idea. Years maybe?”  
“Please tell me you’ve at least had some time off this year?”  
“Lady I haven’t even had a weekend off in months”  
“Well seeing as you and your brother aren’t talking how are you planning on working this weekend?”  
“That’s a very good question. Maybe I’ll spend the weekend here drinking instead”  
“I have this weekend off too you know”  
As soon as you said it, you thought to yourself “why did you say that? Are you crazy!? He’s not interested in you and now you’re gonna look like an idiot!”  
“Oh really?” Dean perked up slightly on his stool wondering where this conversation was going.  
You saw him perk up and the sudden interest in his face. "Fuck it" you thought. "Its about time you did something crazy and this guy is so hot!"  
“Yes and if you want we could spend it together” You gave him a cheeky grin.

“That sounds like an interesting idea” Dean went to call you by your name and then realised he couldn’t remember it.  
“Y/N, my names Y/N. And yours?”  
“Im Dean”  
“Well Im very pleased to meet you dean. So what do you say? Would you like to hang out with me this weekend? You really do look like you need a break and I bet I could show you a good time”  
“Show you a good time?” you repeated in your head. “What the fuck did you say that for? Now you sound like a hooker from some shit 70’s cop show! Oh my god Y/N you dickhead!”  
“I bet you could Y/N. I bet you could” Dean sat back on his stool and looked into her big green eyes. He really should say no and get back to finding Gadreel, but part of him was saying “shes right Dean you do need a break and could a weekend with her really hurt? Shes hot!”

His pause panicked you. Maybe he wasn’t interested afterall? You started to worry you’d made a fool of yourself.  
“Look its ok if you don’t want to. I don’t normally ask guys out like this, its crazy. Im sorry forget I said anything” You grabbed some empty bottles off the bar and quickly scurried out the back looking embarrassed before he had a chance to reply.  
You leaned up against the wall just inside the door still clutching the empty bottles to your chest. “Shit!” you uttered under your breath. “ Well done Y/N now you look like a desperate looser picking up strangers in bars. God he must think you’re a total slut!”.  
Dean sat there for a moment not sure if he should stay or go. “screw it!” He muttered under his breath.  
“Y/N” He called. 

You popped her head round the kitchen door biting your lip.  
“I would love to spend the weekend with you if the invite is still open?”  
You smiled. This was really happening! You were taking this gorgeous man home with you! Then an afterthought popped into her head. In fact a lot of afterthoughts. Was your house tidy enough? Did you remember to do your bikini line and shave your legs? Were you wearing matching underwear? Well either way it was too late now!

“Awesome! Give me half an hour to close up and then our weekend off can begin” you smiled, not showing your inner panic.   
“I’ll get you some coffee, cause if theres one thing I refuse to do its carry you home” you giggled again and Dean couldn’t help but smile. To him you seemed really sweet.  
As Dean drank his coffee he watched you move around the bar. He thought to himself how you were very graceful and he wondered if you were that graceful in bed too.  
True to your word half an hour and 3 coffees later the bar was empty and ready to be locked up for the night. Dean helped you tidy up the bar stools and then you grabbed your coat and you walked outside together. You set the alarm and locked the doors. As you looked out into the car park you spotted Deans car and smiled.  
“Is that Impala yours?”  
“Yes shes my baby”  
“Nice car” you chuckled.  
“Whats so funny?” he asked  
“Oh nothing. Right Ill just go get my car from round the back and meet you here so you can follow me home. Its not far”  
“Ok see you in a minute”  
30 seconds later he heard your engine start and what sounded like Led Zeppelin faintly playing on a car radio.  
“Mmm she has good taste in music” Dean said to himself slightly impressed and then stood back and laughed as from around the corner drove you in a bright red 1965 Impala.  
“Whats so funny?” you enquired as you pulled up alongside Dean and gave him a knowing smile.  
Dean shook his head, got in Baby and started the engine. The exact same Led Zeppelin song started playing on his radio. You both laughed and then you pulled out the car park closely followed by Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of miles later you pulled up outside a sweet little house on a quiet street.  
“Welcome to my humble home” you said as you unlocked the front door and you both went inside.  
Once inside Dean had to smile. The whole living room was like a shrine to British rock music. There were guitars hanging on the wall and some really cool concert posters. Even the sofa cushions had album covers printed on them. You had all the greats from the Beatles to Bowie.  
“Wow! This is my kinda house!”   
“Thanks. I know its not to everyones taste but I love it! Can I get you drink?”  
“Sure, anything but Coffee” He gave her a grin and you giggled as you headed into the kitchen.  
Dean started checking out your vinyl collection as you returned with a couple of beers.  
You handed him one and raised your bottle “Heres to having the weekend off! Cheers!”  
“Cheers” Dean repeated and you clinked bottles and took a sip.  
At that moment your eyes met and you both moved in closer. Dean put down his beer and took your face in his hands and kissed you. He was gentle at first but then he felt something come over him like a wave and grabbed you close to him as tight as he could kissing you harder and more urgently.  
You kissed him back just as passionately and then started to remove each others clothes not caring if buttons broke off or there was a rip. Slowly you moved up the stairs still kissing, undressing and kicking off shoes. You then moved across the hall into your bedroom. 

You pushed Dean onto the bed and then stood infront of him still panting. As he sat on the edge of the bed watching, you removed the last of your clothes mentally noting you were indeed wearing matching underwear and then you knelt down and pulled off deans jeans and boxershorts.

Deans erection sprang free and you gasped internally. Looking him straight in the eye you took it in your hand and kissed the tip.  
Dean held his breath wondering what was coming next and loving every second of it. You smiled at him and licked your lips. You then very slowly ran your tongue from the base to the tip of his cock like you were licking an icecream lolly. Dean let out a low moan. You then opened your mouth and placed his cock between your lips sucking hard as you took more and more of him into your mouth. Dean bit his lip and ran his fingers through your hair as you moved your mouth up and down. Dean realised much more of this and it would all be over pretty quick. 

He lifted up your head and looked into your eyes again. “Y/N come here and kiss me” he half begged. You gently rose on your knees between his legs and reached up to his lips. Dean placed his hands under your arms and lifted you to your feet and then pulled you onto his lap straddling him. He buried his face into your breasts and then took your right nipple in his mouth and played with it with his tongue. You gasped as you felt a shock wave from your nipples to your clit.

You took deans head in your hands and bent down to kiss him. He reached round and grabbed both your butt cheeks and pulled you against him. You slowly ground your hips, rubbing your clit against his cock wishing it was already inside you. He could feel how wet you were and how much you wanted him. It was driving him crazy but he wanted to make it last a bit longer. 

He stood up with you still around his waist and turned around. He gently laid you on your back on the bed and kissed your neck. He worked his way down your collar bone and again took your nipple in his mouth. You wriggled under him moaning and he continued downwards to your stomach kissing and licking you. You wondered how far down he was going to go. As he reached below your belly button his hands ran down your thighs. He slowly parted your legs and you took a deep breath in, realising he was going all the way down. 

Dean looked up at you as he placed his mouth over your clit and sucked hard. Your back arched and you moaned Deans name. Watching you was hot for Dean. He tickled your clit with his tongue and watched you bite your lip. He then moved his tongue further down and entered you with it. You let out a gasp and moaned loudly. He fucked you some more with his tongue whilst he rubbed your clit with his finger. You weren't sure if you could handle much more. “oh god” you cried out “yes!”.

Dean once again wrapped his mouth around your clit. He could tell you were close and he wasn’t going to stop until you came in his face. He placed 2 fingers inside you and slowly moved them in and out curling them up just enough to rub your G-spot whilst he gently rubbed your clit with his tongue.  
Your moaning became louder and you began to move your hips in rhythm with his fingers. “Damn this is hot” Dean thought. He wanted to fuck you so badly. Every moan you made just got him harder.   
You could feel the tension building inside you. You were about to cum very hard.  
“Dean!” you called out.   
“Do you like that Baby” he half mumbled into your clit making it vibrate. “Yes don’t stop Dean, oh shit!”  
He moved his fingers faster and you moved your hips to match.  
“shit, shit, shit” you called out and grabbed at Deans hair with one hand and the bed sheets with the other.  
Dean smiled to himself and sucked harder.

You felt the warm electric feeling getting stronger and stronger between your legs and then all of a sudden an explosion.  
“Dean!” you squealed and he felt your whole body quiver as you throbbed around his wet sticky fingers. He licked your clit one last time which sent a shiver all the way up your back as you lay there panting.

“Wow!” you thought to yourself. Your whole body had turned to jelly and you couldn’t move. Dean was working his way back up your body kissing you as he went. When his face reached yours you kissed him hard tasting yourself on his lips. You then reached for the two fingers that had just been inside you and placed them in your mouth and sucked all of your own juices from them. Dean watched you feeling you suck his fingers hard and picturing your mouth round his cock again.

“Im going to fuck you so hard sweetheart” he whispered.   
You look at him with a serious face, “Do it” you said.

Dean smiled and reached down to his Jeans on the bedroom floor, and fumbled with the pocket and pulled out a condom. He quickly ripped open the packet and rolled it on. You started kissing him once more and then caught him off guard as you rolled him over onto his back and straddled him. He grabbed hold of your breasts and then ran his hands down your ribs to your hips. You leant forward and kissed him and then caught his bottom lip between your teeth and gently bit him.   
As you let go and sat back up you lowered yourself onto his hard cock and felt it all slowly enter you. You let out a low moan and so did Dean. He could feel the warmth of your body enveloping his dick and it felt amazing.

You began to grind ontop of him as he held you by your hips. He watched your breasts bouncing as you moved and decided he wanted to make them bounce more. He reached round and grabbed both your butt cheeks and pulled you harder on to his cock. He tilted his hips up and began thrusting harder into you. You gave off a low hum and bit your lip. Your breasts bounced faster and Dean pulled you down towards him so they rested on his chest as he kissed you and thrust into you faster.

You could feel he was hitting you just in the right spot and to your surprise she could feel another orgasm building already. You had never had multiple orgasms before. “Oh god it feels so good” you thought.   
Your moaning became louder and your kisses more passionate. Dean could tell you were close so he was doing his best not to cum. It was taking all the concentration he had.

“Yes fuck me right there” you moaned and Dean obliged going harder.  
Suddenly you dug your nails into the muscles in his arms and let out a loud moan. He felt you contracting around his cock and your body went limp. He caught you and held you up as she whispered “wow”. Dean laughed. He could see you were totally swept away in orgasm bliss.  
He pulled you down to his chest and wrapped his arms around you. He then gently rolled you onto your back still inside you and began to kiss your neck as you panted hard still recovering.  
“Are you ok” Dean whispered in her ear. “oh yes” you sighed.  
“Good” dean replied with a glint in his eye. “cause Im not done with you yet”.  
You wondered if your body could take anymore but you were willing to find out.

Dean very slowly began moving his dick in and out again and you wrapped your legs around him and tilted your pelvis up to meet him. He was hitting your clit with his pubic bone in just the right way and it felt incredible. You let out more moans and hearing it turned Dean on more and more. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer so he decided to go for it. He pulled out and sat back on his feet and holding onto your thighs, pulled you towards his lap. He put your legs up to his neck and then entered you again thrusting hard. As he fucked you he let his thumb rub your clit and you arched your back at the sensation. You let your legs drop down onto his arms and opened your legs wider to take him in deeper.  
“Oh Y/N” Dean moaned.   
He pulled you up into his lap and held you down ontop of him by your shoulders as hard as he could whilst he thrusted into you and sucked on your nipples.  
Dean was so close and by the way you were moaning he knew you were too. You tried to grind your hips but dean had one hand on your shoulder and one hand round your waist holding you in place on his lap so tight you couldn’t move under those strong arms. You gave in and kept still feeling every thrust as it hit you just in the right spot. You felt the familiar warmth rising up once more and begged Dean to go in harder and deeper.  
You arched your head back moaning louder and louder as Dean fucked you harder and harder until you both came together loudly. You both collapsed back down onto the bed in each others arms.

“Holy shit” you thought. That was quite possibly the best sex you had ever had in your life!! Dean rolled away from you removing the condom and placing it in the bin by the bed. He then rolled back and pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead. You nuzzled into his chest trying to take in everything that had just happened.   
Dean savoured the moment of having someone to cuddle up to again. He missed this. Being a hunter was a lonely business.

You lifted your head and kissed Dean on the lips. He stroked the hair from your face and looked into your big green eyes. He had a feeling this weekend was going to go too quickly and wished he could stay and be distracted by you for longer. He tucked your hair behind your ear and kissed you back. “Goodnight Y/N” he whispered. “Goodnight Dean” you replied and nuzzled back into his chest. He pulled the blankets up over you both and after a few minutes you both fell fast asleep.

You woke up early to bird song and a beam of sunshine shining right on your face through the window as in your haste to get to bed last night you hadn’t drawn the curtains. You lay there for a few seconds letting last nights escapades run through your mind and remembering cuming in deans face made your stomach jump. You could also feel a cramp-like pain running down the backs of your thighs like you ran a race without warming up first. You guessed that was from tensing up your muscles too hard as you came for either the 2nd or 3rd time and decided the pain was well worth it. You slowly rolled over and looked at Dean who was still fast asleep right next to you. Wow! He was even more gorgeous in daylight. You went to kiss him but then a moment of doubt crept into your mind. What if you were just a one night stand and he didn’t want to spend the weekend with you but just agreed to get you into bed? What if in the light of day and totally sober he didn’t find you attractive? You decided you didn’t want to stick around for that awkward wake up with regrets, so as quietly as you could you snuck out of the bed and tiptoed out the room grabbing a Tshirt as you went.  
You picked up the trail of yours and deans clothes as you went downstairs and into the livingroom. You then grabbed the hardly drunk beer bottles off the coffee table and went into the kitchen. You put everything down on the table and sat down letting out a sigh. You didn’t know what to do next? Dean seemed like a really nice guy and god knows you would love to have someone to spend your weekend with for a change. He also really looked like he needed a nice weekend off himself. You decided you would continue your weekend as you had originally planned it alone but hope that when dean woke up he would still like to join you, but if he wanted to go you would allow him to go without a fuss and pretend you didn’t give a crap.

And so as you had originally planned you took out your baking tins and began your usual weekend off ritual of baking.  
Just then the newspaper hit your front porch with a thud. You quickly opened the front door and as you bent down to grab it realised you hadn’t put on any underwear and hoped no one saw your bare butt in the street as you hurried back inside.  
You took it to the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker. Then you had an idea. As you folded up deans rescued clothes you remembered that when you were a child your favourite thing was to give your daddy breakfast in bed on a Sunday morning. He would sit and read the paper and drink his tea and eat some normally very burnt toast (whilst pretending it was delicious because his little girl made it herself) and you would sit next to him on the bed and read ‘The Tiger who came to tea’. You wondered if anyone had ever brought Dean breakfast in bed? You decided that breakfast might be a bit too much if he was eager to leave so you decided just a coffee and a paper would do. He could drink that and get out quick if he needed to.  
You poured him a steaming hot mug of coffee and then wrote a little note. You grabbed the paper and deans clothes along with the mug and note and quietly tip toed back upstairs. You placed Deans neatly folded clothes on the bedroom chair and gently placed the coffee, newspaper and note on the bedside table next to dean. He stirred a little and you froze praying he didn’t wake up now as that would be awkward. He didn’t wake up and you tip toed back out the room and down the stairs as quickly as you could. You then pulled lots of ingredients out of the cupboard, flipped on the radio and continued with your baking whilst you waited to see if you had a partner in crime for the weekend.  
When Dean woke up, for a minute he wasn’t sure where he was and then he remembered the night before. He reached out to the pillow next to him but found it empty. He sat up and noticed on the bedside table next to him a newspaper and a coffee along with a note that read “Morning Dean. Remember its your weekend off so feel free to stay in bed for as long as you like. Maybe read the paper and drink some coffee. When you're ready for breakfast come join me in the kitchen X”  
Dean sat back and smiled “I could get used to this” he said to himself.  
As he started to drink his coffee he decided not to read the paper incase he spotted a job. Afterall it was his weekend off.  
The smell of bacon began to waft into the room and Dean could hear you singing along to the radio downstairs.  
The smell was so tempting he couldn’t stay in bed anymore. It was breakfast time.  
Dean noticed all his clothes from the night before were now folded on the chair, so he threw on his boxers and Tshirt and headed down the stairs.  
As he walked towards the kitchen the bacon smell got stronger and the singing got louder. "Y/N has a pretty good singing voice" Dean thought.  
As he walked into the kitchen the most amazing sight greeted him. There on the table were 2 pies. Two large cakes sat on the kitchen counter on a cooling rack. You were bent over the open oven. Dean could see you didn’t have any underwear on and for a second thought about slapping you right on the butt.  
“Y/N?” dean called   
You stood up and turned round. In your hands were a tray of fresh out the oven chocolate cupcakes.  
“Morning Dean. Did you sleep ok?”  
You set the cupcakes down and went back to the oven. On the stove was a pan of bacon and eggs.  
“I slept like a baby thanks. Thanks for the coffee by the way. Is that bacon I can smell?” He smiled eagerly.  
“Phew he does want to stay for breakfast” you thought relieved.  
“I hope youre hungry. Ive made you a full English” you said.  
“A full whatnow?”  
“ A full English breakfast. Im gonna show you the best hangover cure we have in England”  
“Well bring it on” Dean said as he sat down at the table  
A few minutes later the biggest plate of breakfast Dean had ever seen was placed infront of him. On it were eggs and bacon, Sausages, baked beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, hash browns and fried bread. You then placed a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of something called brown sauce infront of him.  
You then sat down with your own equally huge plate of breakfast.  
“Eat up” you said.   
“Youre gonna eat all that?”   
“Hell yeah” you smiled.  
“Awesome” dean grinned. This was a girl after his own heart.   
“So whats with all the pies and cakes?”  
“Oh I love to bake. Its what I do for fun on my days off. My mum taught me. I hope you like pie as I think I may have overdone it” You looked around at all the pies and cakes and chuckled.  
“ You're in luck Y/N cause I love me some pie”  
You laughed and then both began to eat.  
You cleared your plate quickly leaving Dean in awe of your eating skills. He was starting to struggle to finish it. But he refused to let both his breakfast and a girl beat him so he forced it all in and then felt so full he could hardly move. It was the best breakfast ever and you were right it was also a great hangover cure.  
“So?” You said tentatively.   
“What do you fancy doing today?” You knew if he wanted to go this would be the moment.  
“I really don’t know?” Dean replied. He couldn’t remember the last time he just did something for fun. “What would you like to do? What is there to do round here?”  
"Thank god for that" you thought. "He does want to stay". You tried not to show your relief.  
“Well I have plans for us tonight but no plans for this afternoon, would you like to go somewhere nice for lunch maybe?”  
“That’s sounds good” Dean said “ what are these plans for tonight then?”  
“We are going racing!” you grinned  
“Racing?”  
“Yep racing. I love to watch stock car racing”  
“That sounds pretty sweet!” Dean liked Y/N more and more everytime she opened her mouth.  
“Right I better wrap up all these pies and stuff! Give me a hand will you?” You threw a roll of foil to Dean. And then both quickly wrapped up everything except one pie.  
“I’ll keep this one out incase you get hungry” you smiled and placed it down infront of him on the table.  
Dean was still feeling pretty full but was starting to think maybe he could just squeeze in one slice.  
He stood up and as you walked past he grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. Dean thought you looked amazing even without any makeup and you smelt great too. You only had on an AC/DC tshirt and it drove him wild knowing there was nothing under it.  
Dean kissed you gently on the lips and then looked you in the eyes as you gave him the biggest smile. Then you kissed him back hard and suddenly you were all over each other. You both pulled off each others tshirts and his shorts and dean lifted you up and put you down on the table.  
You let out a yelp.  
“Shit are you ok?” Dean said looking shocked.  
You started laughing.   
“What? What is it?” Dean looked confused.  
“Im sat in a pie!” you laughed even harder.  
Dean started to laugh too. “Oh god Im so sorry” he said trying to keep a straight face.  
“It feels really squidgy! I think some of it is inbetween my butt cheeks!” you said through the laughter.  
This made Dean crease over laughing. You both laughed so much you started to cry. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. His face was starting to hurt.  
He came in close and through the laughter he kissed you again. Slowly the laughter turned into more kissing. You wrapped your legs around him and he lifted you off the table.  
“Wait! What about the pie on my butt?” you suddenly said.  
“Leave it there” Dean grinned.  
You laughed “Ooh Kinky!”  
Dean slowly knelt down onto the kitchen floor with you still wrapped around him and both of you and the pie became one.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come soon.....


End file.
